broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcia Shyneet (FG)
Biography Marcia is an alchemist who was heading to a 4-year college before she came to the room. She later earned it during her time in the Room. She's pretty book-smart to the point where she jumped a few grades higher than her classmates. However, her social skills are terrible. Thus, she barely had any friends until she got trapped in the Room. She met many people from all over and somehow befriended them. Perhaps her lack of social skills was due to a lack of confidence or perhaps its because she couldn't relate with her other classmates. While wandering around the woods, Marcia found an ancient spirit and merged with it, changing her life forever. However, she lacked the training to use her new form and sought training to improve herself. She got it from Goku, Chester, Kinnikuman and Vegeta. She'd put this training to good use fighting the foes that came to the dimension the Room resides in. When she fused with the Lilithmon statue, she formed a split personality (Lili). Lili escaped from her mind and wreaked havoc until Caulifla put a stop to it. Since that incident, Lili and Marcia have been vitriolic best buddies. She also opened a shop at the mall, selling stamina and healing potions. Many people doubt if they work or not, but those who try will often be proven wrong. As it turns out, she's not a human. According to some online research found by Lune. She's an artificial intelligence created by Project Shyneet to see if an artificial intelligence can fully replicate human thought. After the attack by the Skaven, Marcia somehow escaped with the others. She rebuilt her potion shop and found Card Capital. After learning the ropes of the card game, she got into Cardfight Vanguard and would somehow connect to one of Cray's residents, Nociel. One day, the mood-reversal medicine infused carpet caused her to swap bodies with Nociel. She got to experience life on Cray and enjoyed it. Personality Marcia tends to be nervous around people, especially around people she has never met before. As a result, she tends to stutter and pause when she talks. If she gets serious, she speaks normally to show that she means business. Despite this, Marcia can get along with others even if they have differing viewpoints. She somehow got along with Majora even though she cursed her into a cat once. She forgave Majora for doing that. Archer and Homura also count because they're cynics and would critique Marcia for being an idealist. She's also absent-minded, thus she forgets things if they're not on her mind at the time. She may have forgotten friends she met over her time in the Room. Because of this, she also has a tendency of mumbling things in her sleep. Friends * Archer (Emiya): 'Even though Marcia was an idealist, Marcia looked up to Archer and often wished he softened up. * 'Homura Akemi: Although they're acquaintances, Marcia wishes Homura could be more optimistic at times. Also, Homura needs to be less critical of other people. Despite these things, Marcia remains supportive of her. * Gohan Son: For Marcia, Gohan is one of her best buddies. She'll do anything to protect him and vice-versa. She freaked out when he got absorbed by Majin Buu. She even went into Gohan's mental realm to fight the psychic virus plaguing him. * Vegeta: Marcia thinks he's a colossal jackass. When he badmouthed Goku, Marcia made a deal with him. If he can't teach her his 3 signature techniques, he'd have to apologize to her. He succeeded, but Marcia formed a bond with him in the process. * [[Michael Tapferin|'Michael Tapferin']]:' Marcia feels he gets too overzealous when it comes to protecting the people of The Room. However, Micheal does a good enough job in her opinion. * 'Audrey Chance: They bonded over the fact that they're socially awkward at times. * Koata Rider: Marcia likes him because he's a huge nerd. When she finds out that Koata's a superhero, Marcia realizes that they have something in common since they both can turn into heroes. * Allen: She thinks that he's a foul-mouthed jerk, but appreciates that he has a soft spot for his girlfriend Mia, and Kora the sentient galaxy. * Link (both versions): Marcia wishes both Links could be more open about their feelings. Still, Link (pre-calamity) helped Marcia out when she got cursed by Majora. * Kinnikuman: Thinks he's a goofball, but he's an excellent trainer when he gets serious. He also makes a great beef bowl. * Louis: By Marcia's standards, Louis is a nice guy. However, he should tone down the vitriol towards carnivores. On the other hand, Louis thinks she shouldn't cage her pet bunny and should let him roam free. Despite this bad blood, Marcia thinks Louis is a good role-model for Three. * [[Caulifla|'Caulifla']]: Thanks her for putting Lilithmon in her place and making her see the light. Marcia thinks she's a thug, but sees that she's kind-hearted. * [[Aichi Sendou|'Aichi Sendou']]: They get along because of their similar temperaments. When he got kidnapped, Marcia led the search to find him even though he wasn't in this dimension any more. * Kale: ' Likes her because of her similar temperament, but is afraid of her Berserk form. She's still ashamed of the time she let Lili brainwash Caulifla. * [[Park Sung-chul|'Park Sung-Chul]] * The Conductor * Son Pan: Despite her initial disagreement, she is willing to protect Pan like a family member.' ' * Panagiotis Lucien Ibarra: '''Worships him as her god. Mostly because she wants to be friends with him. * '''108: '''Taught 108 how to use potions. Enemies * '''Frieza * Cell * Super Buu * [[Lili|'Lili']]: Despite being on friendly terms with Lili, she still couldn't forgive the things Lili has done on the outside world. The worst thing Lili has done in Marcia's mind was to corrupt Kale and force her into her Berserker state 100%. * Lancer (Cu Chulainn): Burnt down the mall, causing countless amounts of people to be out of a job. Abilities * Transformation: Marcia has the ability to change into the following Digimon: Fairymon, Shutumon, Silphymon, Lilithmon, and Nefertimon. * DNA Digivolution: Since Marcia's a digimon, she can merge with her friends if their bond's strong enough. * Potions: Marcia can brew healing potions using simple ingredients she finds in the woods. * Bachelor's Degree: Marcia has knowledge in chemistry, herbology, and cooking because of her degree. * Bartitsu: ''' Marcia learned the basic form from Chester, so she can learn how to defend herself better. * '''Ki Manipulation ** Galick Gun: Vegeta's signature beam move, modified for Marcia's usage. ** Big Bang Attack: ''' Marcia creates a gigantic energy sphere. If it makes contact with her opponent, it blows up and creates a mushroom cloud. ** '''Final Flash: '''Marcia draws her hands back and gathers up her energy. Then, she thrusts her palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards her opponent. Equipment * '''Laboratory: Her room is stocked with various ingredients and tools needed to make potions. * Bunilla: '''Marcia owns a pet rabbit named Bunilla. He loves carrots a lot. * '''Goggles: Worn to protect her eyes against dusty conditions. Mysteriously vanish when she transforms. Trivia * Originally, Marcia was based on the Slacker Magician card from Yu-Gi-Oh, but this was retconned over time. Her last name "Shyneet" was a remnant of those times. * Her style of speech was inspired by the portrayal of Cream the Rabbit from The Rogue's Gallery and Author Space webcomics by Mr OMA. * Her text style is blue with italics. * Versions of Marcia have shown up in Six Degrees of Freedom, We Are Our Avatars and The Day They Became Real. Luckily, the events from those RPs aren't canon to the Marcia in the FG. * Marcia's a huge lover of ice cream. She can even get "drunk" off ice cream. Gallery File:Marcia_Shyneet_OC_Card.png|Marcia Shyneet's OC Card Marcia_Harriliard.jpg|Marcia with a forgotten part of history Marcia Doing a Handstand.jpg|Marcia doing a handstand vfxc86k.png|Mixing potions Marcia_and_Kaneki.png|Marcia picking herbs with a friend of hers Fairymon.png|Marcia's Fairymon form Shutumon.png|Marcia's Shutumon form Silphymon-chibi.png|First Silphymon form Silphymon.jpg|Marcia's Silphymon form Nefertimon_b.jpg|Nefertimon form Tailmon Curse.png|Shutumon getting cursed into Tailmon Scan 0012.jpg josh_bday.png|Marcia Shyneet and Morph Moth. Art by Rivux. File:Voice_shenanigans_1 File:Good Combo Category:FG Only Category:Digimon Category:Female characters Category:Non-Human characters Category:Living characters Category:Marcia Shyneet Category:Josh6243 Category:LGBTI+ characters